They Were Strangers
by VividDreamer624
Summary: They were strangers to each other; the prodigious tyrant and the dragon of the west; yet they come together on this occasion. Dedication to BoogieBoy One-shot


**Hello fanfic readers! Anyone who has read Book 4: Air: Exodus will immediately recognize my OC Judel. If you haven't read it grab some popcorn and have it and also read and review the second part: Out of the Ashes, which will be updated with a new chapter (shameless plug couldn't resist).**

**This one-shot is dedicated to BoogieBoy. We had a deep and profound conversation about Uncle Iroh and Azula; needless to say I was inspired. Thanks for the insight; I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own ATLA but I do own my vivid dreams and OC's**

* * *

**They Were Strangers**

He had what some would say is a good life. Iroh was a retired general, a resident of the Earth Kingdom, tea shop owner; who developed a bit of brass as nobility and high ranking member of the White Lotus. His most recent highlight was his new beautiful girlfriend; that would make young men envious. Yes, he had it all; except his son. The beloved, handsome and brave young man made him whole and the loss of him was a wound that wouldn't seem to close; it only seem to fester and worsen with each year. It was the anniversary; that time of year again he most dreaded; for it required so much strength. He straightened his slump grieving shoulders, gathered his sons' favorite flowers, oriental lilies and made his trek to the grave.

* * *

Azula watched her husband sleep he was an awe inspiring man; who gave her so many gifts; love, a child, redemption. Their marriage was sometimes very difficult; filled with ridiculous arguments because of a deep insecurity, which she would never admit to. Losing him was out of the question: in the end, she would concede less she set him off; his bad temper made Zuko's look like a turtleducks.

_Turtleducks_; it was that last word that brought to mind the man before her husband; who understood her; who loved her unconditionally and believed in her power. She tried to put it out of her mind; but she knew all too well what day it was: so many years ago she shrugged it off as a youngster, in favor of her father, but now she missed her cousin more now than anything.

It was very early her husband still not awaken yet. _Typical; he's a fire bender; why did he not rise with the sun? It must be the water peasant genes._ She had to rouse her husband lest he worry about her whereabouts. She tousled his hair; that usually did the trick, "Judel wake up."

"Can't; gotta save the princess."

She looked at him incredulously, scrutinizing him, "What princess would that be?" she demanded.

_Snore_: "Princess Azula."

To her relief, he was just dreaming; but she needed his full attention. "Judel I'm going out for a while; I will be back shortly afterward, understood."

"Make sure to get the other samurai's the princess needs— _yawn—_ help," he said smacking his lips.

Azula rolled her eyes this was as good as it was going to get. "Try not to set anything on fire out of frustration while I'm gone."

"FIRE!"

Azula backed away as he stood up straight and flopped on the sleeping bag. Azula was so irritated: she laughed mostly to keep from killing him.

* * *

She searched for her Uncle; he would ask for time away from his plaything bounty hunter. She stalked after him; the scent of tea leaves getting stronger. She heard the sounds of a string instrument being played. His forlorn voice sung a haunting melody.

**_Leaves from the vines,  
Falling so slowly,  
Like fragile tiny shells,  
Drifting in the pond,  
Little soldier boy, come marching home,  
Brave soldier boy, come marching home._**_  
_

He played with heartfelt passion fervor; it agitated emotions within her she was not ready for. This was not the song of a quitter, but a man torn apart. Azula slowly stepped up to the scene; respectfully sitting next to her Uncle.

He was caught off guard by her presence. Iroh felt this need to appear strong in front of her, "He was... a good man," she said quietly.

This has to be some trick: Azula has no feelings; this can't be possible. He caught himself judging her again I practice he had become aware of. He met her husband; who was a virtuous and kind; it was somewhat proof of her change. He just nodded in agreement of her admission. "I miss him every day," he acknowledged.

"Well dear cousin; it seems you've fashioned yourself into a better liar than I."

Iroh opened one eye; _she dare disrespects him: so this was her purpose, to shine light on his weaknesses._ He wasn't perfect; but he was my son, who begged me to go into the battlefield, we argued. The humidity of the Earth Kingdom was making them irritable, slowly being deprived of water and dizzy from the lack of nourishment. They were losing and he knew it. Luten banged on the table as the quarrel became overwhelming:

_"Ugh; arguing is useless you know I am like the rest of these soldiers. I work hard and will put my life on the line. You can't give me special treatment because I'm your son."_

_Iroh rubbed the bridge of his nose it was a decision he wished he didn't have to make but he had no choices he taught the boy well. "In and out Luten"_

_"Thank you Father for trusting me," he said with a powerful embrace to Iroh._

_"Don't make me regret this."_

His last words to his son: no, I love you or be careful.

Azula reached in a small pouch and pulled out a Pai Sho wheel gambit. "You owe me a game Luten."

This was how Azula expressed herself Iroh conceded. If things were different— no, he couldn't go back. Luten was the glue that kept them together. It was for this moment he would enjoy her company. He looked up at Azula, smiled and held her hand. He swore he could feel his sons' glorious energy. The memories came vividly; they were once family and friends; but it could never be: only for this moment. They opened their eyes and released their hands from the previous silence. Without any further interaction; they went their separate ways.

* * *

Iroh made his way to Jun; who was in her corner of the world, fully dressed and feeding Nyla. She was a woman who spoke volumes without uttering a word. She looked over to Iroh and continued her feeding.

"I've got one more major bounty to catch and then I'll join you on your quest."

"You don't have to come; we have plenty of capable people here."

She glared in his direction warning, "My choice got it! No more discussion; I can take care of myself."

_Foolish man not everyone needs protecting_; oh but he cared for her deeply. He wouldn't make the mistake again; _bite your pride and concede_, "I'm sorry...your right. How about some nice warming tea before you leave?"

"I'm still not into leaf juice; but those cakes look good."

"I made them myself for your journey. I may be a sentimental old fool; but you will be greatly missed. "

"Well my sentimental fool," she planted a quick kiss on his lips, "I hate to eat and run; duty calls. Come on Nyla."

As his raven haired beauty danced away into the thick of the woods; he thought to himself, _maybe I don't have it so bad._

Azula came from behind the branches, when she smelled cedar; she hoped that meant her husband was cooking. She looked and saw her man topless along with Zuko sparring. The pot in front of them was boiling dumplings and there was meat being smoked. Judel and Zuko were being competitive with each pull up; attempting to outman the other. Azula suddenly became embarrassed to be related to them. With a sigh of resignation of that thought, she walked up to her husband. Judel upon seeing her gave up the contest: she loved that about him. He wiped the sweat from his brow. "Breakfast is almost ready dumplings and pig-chicken."

"Judel I need to speak with you, privately."

"Sure honey. Zuko can you watch the food snuff the fire out in a few minutes."

Zuko shook his head. Judel and Azula walked a few feet away. "What's on your mind my love?"

"I saw _his_ grave today."

"Are you going to be all right?"

"Yes I'll be fine."

"Of course you will my pillar of strength," he smirked sarcastically.

He always saw through her mask. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Judel," she said softly.

"Yes"

"I know I may not say this very often to you but I...I...lo.."

She was frustrated; why wouldn't those words come up; she knew what she felt, she owed it to him. Judel smiled at her and hugged her close. The words flowed naturally as his warm body pressed against her. He cupped her face with his hands. His cerulean eyes met her golden ones. "I love you Judel," she said quietly.

"I love you too, Azula."

He kissed her lips softly, "Ready for breakfast."

"Yes as a matter of fact I am."

They loved each other and she knew she had it all. Luten would have been proud.


End file.
